Captured By The Lonely
This might for [[User blog:Shinestar212/ Shinestar212's Contest '|Shine's Contest]]. I hope it fits the requirements, and if it doesn't then Im sorry, and it isn't in the cntest. Prologue "Creekfrost! Creekfrost!" The cries of her clanmates welcoming her into the position of a warrior seemed to bounce off of her sleek gray pelt, as they seemed as hollow as the fallen tree that fell in the forest nearby. When they were done cheering for her, they would go back to basically ignoring her. The cheers died out, and most of the cats left, not even looking back at her. Only one cat stayed behind, and his name was Breathpaw. "You're a warrior." he remarked as she padded towards him, a disappointed look on his usually happy face. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore, weirdos need to stick together... Right?" Creekfrost replied, trying to cheer up the younger cat. Breathpaw's gray-blue fur was ruffled, and his amber eyes were sad. "Thats true, its just that... Nevermind." "It's ok." Creekfrost said, touching her nose to his ear, "Your warrior ceremony will be soon anyway, then we can be the best of friends again, right?" A small smile crept onto Breathpaw's face, "Yes, that is true." "Then there is nothing to worry about!" she said, pressing her muzzle against his thick shoulder fur. Smiling, Breathpaw looked up at her, "Thank you, for being my friend when the others wouldn't be." "Same to you." Stepping away from him, Creekfrost sighed, "I should probably go hunting, before I sit vigil." Breathpaw nodded, and Creekfrost padded away, and out of camp through the bramble entrance. In the forest, the mossy ground was dappled with sunlight that had managed to flit through the thick leaves overhead. Tall trees surrounded Creekfrost, and undergrowth grew seemingly everywhere, making it hard to walk through. A bird cried out from above, and Creekfrost's ears perked, trying to pinpoint the location of the prey. Once she knew where the bird was, feeding on a worm, she set out, padding lightly until the bird was in sight. In a hunting crouch, she leapt at the prey, catching it under her unsheathed claws, and killing it. Digging a hole, she buried the dead bird, before searching for more prey. Soon, she had found it. In front of her was a lean rabbit, which was quite rare to be in the forest, ecspecially this far into the undergrowth. By now she was in the hunting crouch, tail-lengths away from the prey, when a screech, that of a cat, filled the air. ''Sounds like... Breathpaw?! Whipping around, the scent of fear in the air, Creekfrost's eyes were wide. She wanted to run after the cry, find the source. And yet, shouldn't she alert the clan of this? While she was pondering what to do, she heard a heavy thump as something landed behind her. Turning to look at its creator, she felt her breath get caught in her throat as she saw the cat who had made the noise. He was tall, with long white fur and cold blue eyes. He had obviously jumped down from the tree. How long has he been folowing me? The tom hissed, and crouched as though he was going to pounce at her. Eyes wide, Creekfrost tried to form an ecscape plan. She decided she was going to try climbing a tree, and to fight from up higher. For the first time since he had appeared, the tom talked, "No, do not even think about it." His voice was low and gravelly. Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions